


home is when i'm alone with you

by neufheures



Series: hwangmogu university au [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neufheures/pseuds/neufheures
Summary: Jungmo releases a big, hearty laugh; less due to the fact that he ended up only thinking about whether he should ask Yunseong to move in with him until he had to leave and more to irk Yunseong.
Relationships: Hwang Yunseong/Koo Jungmo
Series: hwangmogu university au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637266
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	home is when i'm alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> this time, it's a hwangmogu right before my third semester starts. if i write something right before my last semester in a few months consider this a tradition then. also, i've decided to turn this au into a series!
> 
> title taken from home by edward sharpe & the magnetic zeros.

Yunseong's day starts with groggily trying to turn off his phone alarm with his eyes closed, even though it has been proven from time to time that it's impossible for him to find the off button without actually looking at the screen. He opens his eyes with a disgruntled huff and the angry beep coming out of his phone finally stops. His eyes are ready to close on themselves once more but his brain reminds him about the replacement class starting in one and a half hour. He rolls his eyes and glances to his left.

He knows the alarm woke Jungmo up too. They're both light sleepers. Yunseong sees him stirring, the bliss of sleep still visible on his face, and Yunseong wants that too. But he can't, because of the stupid replacement class, but he's not going to take that away from his boyfriend, so he makes a move to sit up when Jungmo opens one of his eyes, the one not glued to the pillow. Yunseong finds himself getting sucked back into the bed.

"Hi," Yunseong greets with a small smile. Jungmo's eye still looks bleary, but it still manages to twinkle when he mirrors Yunseong's smile and answers his greeting with a hum. He closes his eyes again and pulls his right hand from under the pillow to stretch both arms, bridging the distance between him on his side of the bed on the left and Yunseong's side on the right, palms resting against Yunseong's chest, a move he likes to do to try and feel the younger's heartbeat.

Jungmo takes a deep breath and finally opens both his eyes as he pulls his arms back towards him, Yunseong watching his every move with the unchanging smile sending butterflies fluttering around in his stomach.

"You look really cute like this," Jungmo says, expecting a bashful smile from the other.

Yunseong, on the other hand, frowns. "You can't even see me," he says. Sure, Yunseong also needs glasses or contacts to get around, but at least he's not as bad as Jungmo with his minus nine vision. Yunseong's roommate, Yohan, called Jungmo _blind_ blind when he tried his glasses on once.

"Exactly," Jungmo replies, his smile charming and innocent.

He, instead, gets a slap on his thigh under the sheet.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Yunseong mumbles, pulling back the sheet and actually manages to sit up this time.

It takes Jungmo two whole seconds to understand what's going on. When it finally dawns on him, he quickly hugs Yunseong's waist, preventing him from getting out of bed. "That's not what I meant," he says, chuckling.

"What did you mean then?" Yunseong asks, still with a frown on his face but falls back into bed - and Jungmo's arms.

"I meant that even when you look blurry to me," Jungmo starts, his thumbs tapping against Yunseong's clothed waist, "I still know you look cute."

Yunseong stares at him and when he looks away, the frown between his eyebrows have disappeared in an instant, but his lips are still tightened with a frown. His eyes dart around the bedroom, anywhere but at Jungmo, but it doesn't hide the slight pull on the corner of his lips.

"It's still 8:30," Yunseong mutters to hide his embarrassment, half pushing Jungmo's arms away from him and wriggling his way out of his embrace to (finally) get out of bed.

Jungmo snickers and pulls Yunseong's pillow to sleep on it.

Yunseong takes one last look at his boyfriend - eyes shut and hugging his pillow - before walking out of the room to get his towel. He has more than enough time before the class starts. Maybe he'll go fancy and boil some eggs this time instead of buying convenience store boiled eggs.

-

Jungmo is not in bed when he gets out of the shower (through the connecting door, not the main door) and Yunseong hears the music outside. He walks out of the room, fully dressed, to hang his towel by the windows to the bouncy tune of a Slou.D song in Jungmo's morning playlist playing from the speakers placed on top of the fridge. He sees Jungmo's back behind the kitchen counter and can smell something better than boiled eggs.

A stack of waffles are already waiting for him at the center of the island. Yunseong almost forgot Jungmo owns a waffle maker. He doesn't know why Jungmo bought it, doesn't even think Jungmo knows why either. It has gone unused for too long before today.

Jungmo slides a mug of coffee towards Yunseong while he puts all the dirty kitchenware in the sink. Yunseong mumbles a, "Thanks," and sips on his morning coffee as he checks his phone, waiting for Jungmo to take his seat across from him so they can start eating. It's become a habit for them to eat together.

Jungmo lowers the volume of the music; low enough to hear each other speak but loud enough for them to pretend they have a list of soundtrack for their breakfast conversation.

"So what are you gonna do today?" Yunseong asks, slathering his waffle with chocolate sauce.

"Nothing," Jungmo grins, teasing Yunseong about how free he is today. Yunseong, although focused on his waffle, hears the teasing in his voice and scruches his nose at that. "What time will you be done?"

"Twewve," Yunseong replies, mouth already stuffed with his waffle. Jungmo notices a speck of chocolate sauce on his cheek. He stifles a laugh that Yunseong doesn't seem to notice and decides against wiping it off nor telling Yunseong about it. He looks adorable like that.

"I'll pick you up then we go have lunch together?"

"Sure." Yunseong nods. "But I need to be back before 5. I have a group project and I need to get the papers from my place."

"Why don't you bring those with you? You still have a lot of time to go back to your place," Jungmo suggests.

"They're A2 papers, Jungmo. I'm not gonna lug those around while we have lunch."

Jungmo just nods, although he doesn't see the problem with it. Yunseong's place is in the next building and Jungmo will definitely offer to "lug those around" instead of him anyway. But arguing with Yunseong is the last thing he wants to in this calming morning to start his day of doing nothing.

-

Jungmo's washing the dishes when he hears, "Shoot!" from the living room, which is only behind the island, so it's clear in his ear above the morning playlist.

"What's wrong?" Jungmo turns his head to look at Yunseong rummaging through his backpack.

"I forgot some of my notes at my place," Yunseong replies. He looks up from his bag. "That's okay, I have them on the cloud." He worries at his lip and shoulders his bag, mumbling, "I think."

Jungmo watches him taking his phone from the island and makes his way to the door with his head down, probably checking his cloud for the notes. He almost gets to the door when Jungmo suddenly calls him, "Uh, Yunseong?"

Yunseong looks up from his phone and turns around. "What?"

"You forgot something else," Jungmo says, drying his hands with the tea towel before walking towards a confused-looking Yunseong.

Jungmo stops in front of Yunseong and cups his cheeks to kiss him on the crown of his head. The faint smell of his shampoo from last night urges him to plant another kiss on Yunseong's temple. When Jungmo drops one of his hands and lowers another to rest on Yunseong's nape, Yunseong seems like he's been pulled back from his state of panic.

"I'm sure the notes are on your cloud," Jungmo assures him, his thumb and forefinger pressing lightly on his nape to calm him down.

Yunseong looks down at his phone and Jungmo watches as a relieved smile immediately spreads across his face. "Yes! They're on the cloud," Yunseong's smile is redirected towards Jungmo and the latter ruffles his hair.

With an, "I'll see you at 12," Yunseong goes out the door, leaving Jungmo alone in his own apartment, the morning playlist already coming to an end some time between Jungmo's attempt at calming Yunseong down and Yunseong going out the door, with the silence and his own thoughts of Yunseong's notes.

Jungmo goes back to wash the rest of what's in the sink and he realizes that Yunseong was using his own mug from his own place, the one his sister got him as a housewarming gift at the start of first year. When Jungmo first moved in, he only bought a pair of mugs, one to use when the other one is in the sink waiting to be washed.

He looks around his small apartment, easily spotting Yunseong's 5 grain chocoball cereal on the island; his pair of slippers by the door; the novel he only reads 18 pages of on the coffee table; his towel hung to dry by the windows. But it's only when he opens his wardrobe before hopping into the shower does he realize how many of Yunseong's stuff there are in his apartment.

Granted, they've only been going out for 7 months now, but the thought of asking Yunseong to move in with him has popped up a few times, mostly when he has Yunseong sleeping next to him. The other still mostly lives in his own rental that he shares with 2 roommates, reasoning that he has paid for it so it would be a waste not to use it, although he has been staying at Jungmo's place a lot more recently.

Jungmo really wants to ask him to move in, but he doesn't know how and when is the right time to ask. He stares at Yunseong's toothbrush sitting next to his and decides not to think about it just yet. Maybe the little voices in his head were right - 7 months is still too fast for that sort of thing.

-

Yunseong spots Jungmo sitting on one of the stone tables at the center of his faculty, clearly playing games on his phone. He quickens his pace and nudges Jungmo on the right shoulder, making the latter look to his right but Yunseong suddenly shows up on his left and takes a seat on the bench to Jungmo's left.

"Did you really not do anything?" Yunseong asks, not even bothering to shoulder his bag off.

"Yep," Jungmo replies, closing his game and locking his phone. He looks up to see Yunseong with a small pout on his lips.

"Lucky you."

Jungmo releases a big, hearty laugh; less due to the fact that he ended up only thinking about whether he should ask Yunseong to move in with him until he had to leave and more to irk Yunseong. It seems to work when Yunseong's only respond is to scoff.

"I was thinking we can eat at the curry house by the station? So it won't be hard for you to grab your things and go back to campus," Jungmo says, tilting his head as if to ask Yunseong for his opinion on his idea.

"That sounds great. Let's go," Yunseong says as he stands up, Jungmo following after him. He extends his hand towards Yunseong, to which he immediately understands by handing him his backpack for Jungmo to carry. It's a 50:50 with this gesture, as Jungmo learns, because sometimes Yunseong aceepts his offer and sometimes he retorts with, "I have hands."

Jungmo lags a few steps behind Yunseong as he's putting his phone and wallet in Yunseong's bag first.

-

Jungmo watches Yunseong go into his building and wait for the elevator at 4:20. He doesn't notice Jungmo still standing outside of the glass doors until he does, and Jungmo gives him a wave. Yunseong waves back albeit with a confused smile on his face, and goes inside the elevator.

It's only when Jungmo plops himself down on his couch does he realize that his phone and wallet are still in Yunseong's bag. He doesn't really mind, but just in case, he fires up his laptop and Kakaos his boyfriend from there.

PM 4:32  
i left my phone & wallet in your bag

  
 _yunseongie ♡_  
PM 4:33  
i'll give them back at home?  
i'm already outside the gate

  
PM 4:34  
sure  
you mean my place?

  
 _yunseongie ♡_  
PM 4:36  
where else

Maybe... it is the right time? 


End file.
